Currently, when performing gear cutting of stepped gears or internal gears that cannot be hob machined, gear shaper machining using a pinion cutter and broach machining using a helical broach are mainstream.
However, gear shaper machining has a problem with poor productivity because the machining time is long, and broach machining has problems with high equipment costs, difficulty in adjusting the machining precision, and limits on the shape of gears that can be machined.
Therefore, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of cutting while rotating a pinion cutter rather than a reciprocal movement, thus achieving high precision and high efficiency gear cutting.